The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Obedient Plant, botanically known as Physostegia virginiana ‘Pink Manners’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Manners’. The new cultivar of Physostegia is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was developed through a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Hubbardston, Mass. The goal was to produce a cultivar of Physostegia that produced pink flowers and exhibited a clump-forming growth habit that lacked the spreading growth habit by long rhizomes that is typical of cultivars of pink flowering Physostegia. 
‘Pink Manners’ arose from a cross made in August of 2005 between unnamed advanced generation plants from the inventor's breeding program as both the female and male parents. ‘Pink Manners’ was selected as a single unique plant in July of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in October of 2008 by the inventor in Hubbardston, Mass. It has been determined that the characteristics are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.